Speak Now
by chicanita11
Summary: One Shot- Kate goes to a wedding. Not good with summary.


Inspired by Taylor Swifts song Speak Now

_Let me know what you guys think, review please so I know you're out there. Also sorry about the mistakes I really didn't edit it or anything just read it a couple of times to see if anything didn't makes sense. _

-Speak Now-

As I walk outside the church I can't help but see that this ordeal has your name and hers written all over it. The flowers that decorate the outside of the beautifully architecturally designed church, remind me of that time we went to North Carolina on a day off. Enough to say that they put a smile on my face even if it's just for a short time. Up the nine steps towards the door I see our friends and your family. Smile and wave is what I say to myself and do. Her friends and family are there too, all dressed to their nines, does that family not wear anything other than pastels to a wedding or what? Inside reminds me of Ryan's wedding but there is no plus one to keep me company.

Gosh, is the room getting hotter or what.

She's across the hall, dolled up, her perfect blond hair up in a nice looking bun. I can see why you fell for her she's beautiful, and easy. Damn she's looking my way; a worried look on her face, again the only thing I think of and do is smile and wave. I'm mean come on, it's not like I'm here to cause a commotion and ruin the wedding. In that case she…. They should have uninvited me. I still don't know why they didn't do so, maybe to rub it in my face the fact that he would get the happy ending and, or the fact that she was able to "take him away" from me so to say. He still loves me that I know. He's said it before; you can see it in his eye when we meet as a gang for drinks. He also said he had to move on.

I walk down the aisle, everyone is in the room now, and yet I can only see you. Why are you doing this? It's not like you to get married to yet another girl, one that we both know is not the right one. He's staring at me like I'm his one and done, and yet here he is on his wedding day getting married to another bimbo. I sit down, behind one of her guest, hoping to be lost in between the guest and not have him stair a hole into my soul. Just thinking about the fact, that in a couple of minutes he's going to be someone else's, makes my heart break. A couple of tears seep out, its true people do cry at weddings I guess, but for all kinds of reasons not just happiness.

"It's too soon to start crying honey, the wedding hasn't even started." Says the Old lady next to me. Smiling I take the tissue she's handing me. I take out my phone from the tiny bag that contains my badge and small hand gun. Yeah only I would bring my gun to a wedding. I'm tempted to text him write something nice like "I like your hair" or "lovely decorations" But my fingers have a mind of their own. I find myself writing and sending "please don't do this" before I can even think. The lights dim down, everyone gets quiet. You can hear the sound of a phone vibrating. The music starts and the doors open. I take a deep breath, take my phone out and send another quick text. Looking down the aisle I see her walking towards the front. Turning to look the other way, he's looking straight at me. A smirk on his face, I look away. Hoping this can go faster than its going at this moment. Why did I come, why did I send that freaking message I was just here to support a friend.

The preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace" I stand everyone is looking at me like I'm going to say something, give him on last look. I nod smile and walk out the door. Walking fast I get to the side of the church, and wait. I wasn't in there for more than 30mins, and everything I had hoped for this day went out the door the moment I saw you.

I slide down the wall of the church, put my head in-between my knees. I don't care about how the tight purple dress is getting ruined; I don't care about the shady figure that is walking my way. All I care is about that man that is in the church about to get married. Wait shady figure? I look to my left and see and hear the back door to the church close. My eyes are cloudy, with unshed tears.

"There you are! I thought I was too late!" he said a little breathless.

"Castle?" standing up I grasp his arms to make sure I'm not hallucinating that all up.

_Don't say yes run away now meet you when you're out of the church out the back door. Hear me out. Always, Kate_


End file.
